Academia Zekrom
Academia Zekrom Logo: Archivo:Academia Zekrom.png Profesores: Archivo:Cara de Sceptile.pngMatematica Archivo:Cara de Shiftry.pnggeometria Archivo:Cara de Sawk by Pokemon-Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara de Throh by Pokemon-Diamond.pngdefensa personal y gimnacia Archivo:Cara de Leavannya.pngbiologia Archivo:Cara de Reuniclus.pngfisica y quimica Archivo:Cara de Pidgeot.pngaeronautica Archivo:Cara de Lapras.pngnatacion Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.pngvida nocturna Archivo:Cara de Kricketune hembra-1-.pngcocina Archivo:Cara mm golurk.pngmecanica Archivo:Cara de Blissey.pngmedicina (es la medica) Archivo:Cara de Lunatone.pngastronomia Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngArchivo:Cara de Gallade.pngbaile Archivo:Cara de Chatot.pnglengua y musica Archivo:Cara de Roselia.pngArchivo:Cara de Roserade hembra.pngbotanica Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.pngpsicologo Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.pnglenguage Archivo:Cara de Kyurem 2 by diamond.pngsubdirector Archivo:Cara de Zekrom.pngdirector Aulas: Aula 1Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png - Archivo:Cara de Dulce.png - Archivo:Cara de Charmander.png - Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png - Archivo:Cara de Skitty.png - Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png(unica aula con 6) aula 2Archivo:Cara de Luvdisc.png - Archivo:Cara de Simipour by Poke diamond.png - Archivo:Cara de Simisear by Poke diamond.png - Archivo:Cara de Charmander Cham.png - Archivo:Cara de Shinx.png aula 3Archivo:Cara de Petilil.png-Archivo:Buneary pija.jpeg-Archivo:Cara de Jolteon Nikkie.png-Archivo:Cara de Snivy by Poke diamond.png-Archivo:Cara de Snivy shiny.png aula 4 aula 5 Inscripsiones ficha de ejemplo(este personaje aparecera en la serie): Nombre:Rex Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png personalidad:tierno buen amigo compañero de todos y protector Amor: Firma:No Mires Atras Que Te Corre La Archivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gifOSCURIDADArchivo:Zekrom mini-1-.gif14Alrex14 Aula 1 puesto1 Nombre:Dulce Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Dulce.png->Archivo:Cara de Espeon2.png Personalidad:es muy cabezota,no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer,le encanta correr y nunca se rinde,es imposible convencerla de lo contrario cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza,adora gastar bromas y suele desaparecer sin avisar.Es la mejor amiga de Mya Amor:tururú,no sé ._. Signo:Leo ewe Firma: Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 15:25 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto2 Nombre:Buster Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Charmander.png Personalidad:extrovertido hace lo que quiere cuando quiere.es estudioso y extremo Amor: Signo:Aries Firma:DarkFast puesto3 Nombre:Maca Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png Personalidad: Buena y amable pero envidiosa Amor: Me da = Firma: Maacaa ¿Yo? The best puesto4 Nombre:Mya Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Skitty.png personalidad:Es muy loca.Es la mejora amiga de Dulce.Tiene fobia al agua. Signo: geminis Amor:Al quien este enamorado de ella .-. Firma:Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty NB.gif 15:50 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto5 nombre:deox Archivo:Cara de Dratini.png personalidad: es el mas popupalar del instituto el mas listo y el mas querido por chicas y profesores amor: de si mismo y de todas las chicas Gran deoxis 15:52 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Puesto 6 (guardado Para Neru Neru) Nombre: Violette Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png personalidad: Es alegre, simpática, divertida y juguetona. Resulta muy seria y madura cuando le conviene. No soporta las mofas y burlas, pues las recibe con sus ataques. Se enfada por estupideces y puede resultar un tanto coqueta. Amor: Sipi, de quién le guste (osea de quien tu quieras) :3 Firma:~~Neru~~ ¡Aléjate de mi Bitch! 21:00 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Aula 2 puesto1 Nombre: Selena Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Luvdisc.png Personalidad: Es una enamoradiza, y cree en el amor a primera vista, pero tiene mucho caracter Amor: Al primero que crea mono Firma:Layla Hay 15:56 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto2 Nombre: Fiona Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Simipour by Poke diamond.png Signo: Waah em... Geminis Personalidad: Es solitaria, misteriosa, nada social puesto 3 Nombre:mike Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Simisear by Poke diamond.png Amor: Signo: ¬¬ Piscis Firma: Snow Dawn 15:59 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto4 Nombre: Cham ("Chami") Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Charmander Cham.png --> Archivo:Cara de Charmeleon Cham.png Personalidad: es un buen amigo, trata de hacer muchos amigos y le gusta destacar Amor: Ok, pero elige tu (recuerda que si ewe) Firma: Juan, fan de Sasuke y Zelda puesto5 Nombre:Zatch Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Shinx.png personalidad:Esta loco,no piensa antes de actuar y prefiere atacar antes que charlar Amor: Mya .-. Firma: Archivo:Rojo Mini HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo Mini HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu mini.gif Archivo:Charizard mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard mini.gif 16:36 2 abr 2012 (UTC) aula 3 puesto1 Nombre: Lily (Liliana completo) Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Petilil by Pokemon-Diamond.png Archivo:Cara de Lilligant by Pokemon-Diamond.png Personalidad: alegre, ayuda, (ya tienes la idea no) ademas, cuando es Petilil juega mucho, cuando es Lilligant ayuda mas de lo que juega. Amor: Archivo:Cara de Whimsicott.png Scott (original al poder (?) ewe) Firma: Vileplume (Discusión) 16:50 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto2 Nombre: Flora Sprite: Archivo:Buneary pija.jpeg -> Archivo:Loppuny pija.jpeg Personalidad: Es pija y refinada, odia a cualquiera que no valla a su estilo Amor: Zack Firma:Marc Gonzalez 17:02 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto3 Nombre:Nikkie Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Jolteon Nikkie.png personalidad:Es muy peleadora y bestia. Es bastante tonta y saca malas notas, cuando saca un uno para disimular dice: Saque la mejor nota!!! Soy la numero 1!!!! Aun asi es la mejor en defensa personal Amor: Ella misma Firma: Archivo:Flygon mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 17:09 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto4 Nombre: Zack Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Zorua.png personalidad: Es serio, travieso y muy inteligente, le encanta molestar a la gente por diversion o asustarlos usando sus ilusiones; analiza las situaciones para escapar del peligro. Es muy bestia y suele ser el causante diversas peleas, nadie a conseguido leer su expedientedlictivo porque no hay tanto tiemo en el mundo. Amor:nadie Firma: Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 17:40 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto5 Nombre:renzo Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Treecko.png Personalidad:solitario y con un amigo bondadoso Amor:por haora nadie Firma:Renzo5X aula 4 puesto1 Nombre: Shen Personalidad: Es amable pero impulsivo. Le gusta batallar y jugar al pilla pilla. Es bueno en casi todas las clases. Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Snivy by Poke diamond.png>Archivo:Cara de Servine by Poke diamond.png Signo: Leo Amor: Todavia no Firma:Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 17:30 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto2 Nombre: Kira Rao Personalidad: Es reservada y tímida, pero sabe luchar, tiene mente serena y lo hace todo con tranquilidad. Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Snivy shiny.png>Archivo:Cara de Servine shiny.png Signo: Acuario Amor: Sí, pero no lo muestra mucho Firma: [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 17:34 2 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto3 Nombre: sergio Personalidad: es muy gracioso y jugueton. es muy bueno en natacion y le encanta entrenar para ser un gran luchador. a veces quiere ser el "jefe" de natacion y de lucha. Sprite: Archivo:Cara de Poliwhirl.png Signo: Virgo Amor: si y mucho xd Firma:Archivo:crustle vs bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle win(solo de sc90).png 11:54 5 abr 2012 (UTC) puesto4 Nombre:Bruno Personalidad: Es cordial y simpático con todo el mundo. Aunque es un poco lento y bobalicón, le cae bien a la gente y haría lo que fuera por ellos. Ha repetido curso. Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Panpour Pokemon-Diamond.png Signo: Capricornio Amor: No. Firma: ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 08:47 8 sep 2012 (UTC) puesto5 aula 5 puesto1 Nombre:Sora ("Sorri") Personalidad:Es muy energetico y amable suele ser un poco solitario y callado en particular suele parar las peleas y ayudar a los demas Sprite: Archivo:Drzombie mm riolu.png Signo: Tauro Amor: No e.e bueno si (Es Fiona) Firma:Archivo:Drzombie mm riolu.pngSi ves a un Riolu Verde Soy yo Sora El ZorritoArchivo:Drzombie mm riolu.png 21:47 7 abr 2014 (UTC) puesto2 puesto3 puesto4 puesto5 Nombre:Kya Sprite:Archivo:Cara de Smoochum.png personalidad: Es muy amable pero está muy loca Signo: Libra Amor: Shen (en secreto) Firma:Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 11:59 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones